Street Knight
__NOEDITSECTION__ Few heroes are as iconic as the lone rider. The Street Knight ushers this image into the modern day in the form of a skilled vehicle operator — or a mounted rider — with his own special brand of close-quarters mayhem. Attributes: The Street Knight thrives on Dexterity but also takes advantage of Strength to refine his melee weapon focus. He also finds Charisma helpful when showing off. Core Ability 'In the Dust' You may add your base Defense bonus to the Defense of any personal vehicle you’re operating. Class Abilities 'Born to be Wild' You’re at your best when the pavement is a blur beneath you! At Level 1, your Speed Demon feat also applies to Acrobatics checks. Further, you gain the Advanced Skill Mastery (Speed Demon) feat. At Level 5, you gain the Grand Skill Mastery (Speed Demon) feat. At Level 9, you gain the Perfect Skill Mastery (Speed Demon) feat. 'Full Tilt I' At Level 2, once per round when you’re in or on a vehicle or riding a mount that has moved at least 30 ft. since your last Initiative Count and you make a successful melee attack against an opponent who is not in or on the same vehicle or mount, your damage is doubled. Further, you may make melee attacks against opponents separated from you by a Lead of 1 during chases. 'Full Tilt II' At Level 7, once per round when you’re in or on a vehicle or riding a mount that has moved at least 30 ft. since your last Initiative Count and you make a successful melee attack against an opponent who is not in or on the same vehicle or mount, your damage is tripled. This replaces the bonus granted by the full tilt I ability. Further, you may make melee attacks against opponents separated from you by a Lead of up to 2 during chases. 'Cleave Basics' At Level 3, you gain the Cleave Basics feat. 'Highway Star' At Level 4, your Melee Combat, Basic Skill, and Advanced Skill feats count as Chase feats when determining the effects of any ability, prerequisite, or requirement based on the number of Chase feats you possess. 'Radical Stunt' You can force your ride to utterly defy physics. At Level 4, once per session when operating a personal vehicle or mount, you may make a Maneuver check with a DC up to 50 without making a skill check. Alternately, during a chase Conflict, you may choose the “That’s Impossible!” Strategy. At Level 8, you may use this ability up to twice per session. 'Power Swerve' At Level 6, while operating a personal vehicle or mount, you may automatically succeed with a Maneuver check to avoid an obstacle or crisis during a chase. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to the number of Chase feats you possess. 'Cleave Mastery' At Level 7, you gain the Cleave Mastery feat. 'Racing Riot' At Level 8, once per mission during the Intel Phase, you may gain 1 temporary Chase feat until the end of the current mission. 'Own the Road' At Level 10, when an opponent scores a threat with a Maneuver check or an attack check targeting a vehicle or mount you’re operating, you may prevent him from spending action dice to activate it as a critical success or critical hit. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to the number of Chase feats you possess. Further, you may make melee attacks against opponents separated from you by a Lead of 3 during chases. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes